This invention relates to a viscose plush for specific applications. The viscose is 100% cellulose and does not need surfactants to reduce the surface tension of liquids, especially of water. Without such a reduction in the surface tension, water droplets bead off surfaces without forming a film. It is only when the surface tension of the water is reduced that a water droplet is capable of uniformly wetting a surface and of detaching soil particles present thereon. There are already 100% woven viscose cleaning cloths in existence. However, these known cloths additionally require chemical cleaning agents not only for cleaning soiled surfaces but also for the subsequent cleaning of these cloths themselves.